Brincando com Fogo
by PerolaMalfoy
Summary: Eles eram opostos. Eles eram inimigos. Mas ela queria poder e destaque, e ele queria ser o rebelde que nunca pôde ser. Agora eles vão colher os frutos de uma paixão perigosa. "Quem brinca com fogo, aposta a vida." - Dito popular


**Capitulo 1**

Quando se é Pansy Parkinson, existe uma regra simples: estar por cima. Em Hogwarts, estar por cima era estar com Draco Malfoy. Não havia melhor partido. Mas, depois que a guerra, acabou,Draco não era o mais importante. O loiro não esboçou reação quando Pansy terminou tudo, mas também não se conteve totalmente, a palavra "vadia" escapou de seus lábios finos. Pansy apenas sorriu. A morena já havia ouvido aquela palavra e ainda assim, valia mais do que a maioria.

Só havia um jeito de ficar por cima naquele momento, e era achando um alvo melhor e maior. Pansy havia pensado muito sobre aquilo, e ela sabia que era uma chance em um milhão de atingí-lo. Mas ela era Pansy Parkinson. Ela conseguiria.

_"Eu tento me lembrar de quando começou, mas eu não consigo. Ela veio como uma cobra, a cobra que sempre foi, mas eu não percebi que ela estava me dando o bote. Ah, não. Eu a vi se infiltrar em minha pele, como quem não quer nada. Seus lábios me cativarem, sem nenhum esforço. Em algum momento, entre as brigas em casa e as festas de aparência, aquela mulher me ganhou. Pansy era fria, eu sabia. Seu beijo era amargo e viciante. Era a minha fuga. Fuga de casa, fuga da imprensa, fuga da vida que todos planejaram para mim. Eu queria me rebelar, ela era o caminho perfeito para isso. Uma víbora. E eu me deixei encharcar naquele veneno."_

Seu plano era meticuloso. A imprensa estava toda em cima de Harry Potter, e pelo que Pansy lembrava de Hogwarts, ele odiava aquilo. Era muito grifinório para vangloriar-se de seus atos. Grifinório, mas o homem mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo. E ela o faria seu. Ela não ligava para a Weasley, que se casara com ele em meio a festa pela vitória. Ela não ligava que a ruiva estivesse grávida. E ela o faria não ligar.

O primeiro passo fora simples. Encantá-lo. Pansy frequentava as mesmas festas que ele, os mesmos locais. Usava sempre vestidos luxuosos, colados ao corpo, seus trejeitos sensuais. Ela não precisava se aproximar, sabia que ele observava suas curvas, seus longos cabelos cacheados.

Ao lado dele a Weasley vestia roupas chiques, compradas pelo dinheiro do Potter, com certeza, mas sem graça. Ginevra não tinha a atitude que tornava mulheres o centro das atenções, era bonita de um jeito pueril, e grávida, estava transparente como nunca. Ouvia que ela se gabava de Harry, se gabava demais. Ela o deixava só enquanto fofocava e recebia os louros por ser a Sra. Potter. Ela adorava as festas, não ele.

Em uma noite, Pansy se dirigiu até o moreno. Seu vestido era negro, quase simples, mas possuía uma longa fenda na coxa e costas nuas. Harry estava de cabeça baixa e apenas pôde ver os sapatos de salto alto se aproximando. Ele subiu os olhos pela fenda do vestido, a pele clara e macia que não acabava nunca, até que seus olhos fitaram o rosto da convidada. De alguma forma ele esperava por isso. Esperava que fosse ela.

- Você está há tempo demais nessa cadeira, Potter. Vamos fugir daqui.

- Fugir? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, como se estivessem propondo a ele ir até a lua de vassoura - Mas não dá, eu não...

- Você pode se quiser. Eu conheço um jeito. Vamos, ou não?- Pansy encarava os olhos esmeraldas enquanto ele se decidia.

Harry se levantou, e ainda procurou ao redor os cabelos ruivos da esposa, mas não os encontrou em lugar algum. Respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para a ex-inimiga.

- Rápido! Eu não aguento mais firewhiskey! - Ele ainda estava bêbado, isso era ótimo.

Pansy agarrou sua mão e rapidamente se deslocou entre a multidão. Ela era ágil, ele reparou. Mesmo naqueles sapatos ela conseguia desviar-se de todos sem tocá-los, e os levar em segurança até o jardim. Mas ela não parou. Ela continuou andando, adentrando o jardim, pisando na grama e na terra levemente molhada. Passaram por alguns arbustos, e ela não pareceu se incomodar com a situação. De repente estavam em um canto escuro, onde as luzes da festa não chegavam, onde ninguém poderia vê-los. Apenas os dois, na penumbra. Apenas os olhos dela pareciam ter alguma luz.

- Finalmente. - ela se recostou no muro e retirou da bolsa uma caixinha prata - Também não suporto isso.

- Você? - Harry deu uma risada incrédula, ela deu de ombros. - Você parece bem à vontade nessas festas.

- Não sabia que reparava em mim, Potter. - ela o vira corar?

- As pessoas não sabem tudo de mim, ok? - ele revidou com agressividade, ela havia retirado um cigarro da pequena caixinha.

- Aceita? São ótimos para fugas. - ela ofereceu-lhe a caixinha aberta, mas ele hesitou.

- Cigarros trouxas? - ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e ele finalmente retirou um.

- Não é porque sou Sonserina que não conheço o mundo trouxa. As pessoas não sabem tudo sobre mim também.

Harry sorriu e colocou o cigarro entre os lábios, ela guardara a caixinha e com a ponta da varinha acendeu seu próprio cigarro, tragou suavemente e então deixou a fumaça sair de seus lábios. Com a brasa do cigarro acendeu o dele. Harry tragou com alguma dificuldade, mas então deixou escapar a fumaça facilmente. Pansy sorriu, não era a primeira vez que ele fumava, aquela era uma surpresa. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto fumavam. Harry observava a morena sob a luz da lua, e cada vez que ela levava o cigarro aos lábios um arrepio surgia em sua coluna.

- Você vai ter que voltar lá dentro, ou vai direto pra casa? - ela perguntou, enquanto apagava o cigarro no muro.

- Acho que devo voltar, Ginny me mata se não for.- ele se aproximou dela para apagar o cigarro no muro, não pôde evitar sentir o aroma forte do perfume que ela usava.

- Você tem medo da sua esposa, Potter? - ela disse lasciva, enquanto Harry, sem perceber, apoiara a mão no muro e continuara próximo a ela.

- Não é medo, Parkinson. Mas não posso irritá-la agora. - a voz dele era grave, desde quando era tão rouca?

- E quando você vai tomar suas próprias decisões, Potter? - um choque passou por Harry, aquela era uma pergunta muito boa.

- Quem disse que não tomo minhas próprias decisões? - ele desviou a pergunta.

- Eu. - ela deixou seu corpo se afastar levemente do muro. Sentiu seus seios tocarem a camisa dele. Os dois estavam perto, perigosamente perto, mas ele não recuou.

- Você está errada.- ela mordeu os lábios, e ela sentiu algo mais pulsar.

- Prove.

_"Ah, sim, nossa primeira fuga. Eu ainda fumo os mesmos cigarros. Se tornaram um vício, exatamente como ela. Lembro da boca vermelha, da tensão entre nossos corpos e como eles se atraíam. Eu não sei se foram os copos de firewhiskey que tomara, se fora a aura da situação que gritava "proibido" ou se fora o desafio. Aquele desafio implícito, que só nossos corpos podiam entender. Mas lembro que não tive pudor ao beijá-la. Era como estar possuído. Quando estava perto dela eu não era a mesma pessoa. Ali, com Pansy, eu não era Harry Potter, eu não era casado, eu não estava prestes a ser pai. Com Pansy eu era apenas um rebelde, fugindo pela noite com sua amante. Deixando-me consumir no fogo que era seu corpo. Eu não me arrependo daquele beijo, de como agarrei sua cintura e pressionei meu corpo no dela. Como me arrepender de tocar sua coxa com luxúria, e de querê-la naquele exato momento. Eu nunca provara aquela liberdade antes. Se eu soubesse que estava apenas me prendendo em outra gaiola..."_


End file.
